Stress Relief
by sexypancake
Summary: [DoumekixfemWatanuki] Regardless of how much sex Doumeki and Watanuki usually had in their relationship, Yuuko had decided that Watanuki needed to be positively ravished.


Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLIC.

Pairing: Doumeki/Fem-Watanuki (so it's yaoi, but not really . )

Spoilers: None

NC-17

**Stress Relief**

**By sexypancake**

Doumeki gently traced two calloused fingers up the underside, over the peak, and smoothly down the soft curve of a bare female breast. How Yuuko managed to make these things happen, much less convince Watanuki to do them, he would never know.

The slighter, dark-haired figure beside him shifted in the bed, causing the think sheet around her form to slip even further down her body, revealing two soft, fleshy breasts tipped with milky pink nipples, a slender stomach, dipping navel, and just a teasing glimpse of hipbone…

He couldn't fathom a _real_ logical reason why Yuuko had done this to Watanuki. Her reason was, of course, that Watanuki had been a little over-worked and over-stressed as of late and needed to get laid in only a way that a woman could. Basically, regardless of how much sex they usually had in their relationship (which was a lot…), Yuuko had decided that Watanuki needed to be _positively ravished_.

Doumeki felt a thrill run down his spine as two smooth legs tangled with his own, one going so far as to hook snuggly around his waist, casing his whole body to clench as her overwhelming heat came closer to his own. Begrudgingly, he realized that his companion was still asleep even as she tempted his sanity with her innocently feminine curves and nudity. Hell….he was only eighteen. Teenage males, no matter how reclusive, simply weren't designed to resist such circumstances, especially when they were _literally_ thrust upon him…. as was the current situation.

Raising himself up on one arm so that his weight was safely supported over her body, he wrapped his other arm around the shapely thigh at his waist and carefully slid his entire girth into her hot, moist, opening.

She shifted again as her hips arched to cradle and accept his long, hard member. Grinning slightly, Doumeki began to slowly slide in short, easy thrusts. Occasionally, he'd roll his hips in a delicate grind, but not so hard as to wake his lightly writhing companion. Her hips were bouncing in time the quickening of her breath, and eventually, he wondered if she really thought she was fooling him anymore.

Deciding to pick up the pace, Doumeki leaned up and sealed his mouth onto the delightfully full lips of the girl beneath him, immediately stealing into her mouth with his tongue as her eyes shot open and her mouth opened in a gasp. Seconds later he was rewarded with a beautiful moan, soon followed by a not-to-friendly hand grappling at his hair and yanking him back from the kiss so she could gasp for breath.

"Shizuka! What the hell? What are you-AH! Oh my god…!" Watanuki tried to scowl at him as she was abruptly awakened from her sleep, but instead, ended up screaming as Doumeki hitched both of her legs higher up onto his thighs and pounded down with renewed vigor. "Harder! HARDER!" She wailed. Now that she was awake, there was noting holding him back.

Her glossy black head whipped back and forth on the cream-colored pillow as Watanuki arched desperately, sobbing as they continued to rock on in a dance so familiar, and yet still so new and incredible every time, especially considering the state of her body.

"Kimihiro," Doumeki growled, stopping for just a few seconds to pull out. But before his enticing lover could even open her mouth to complain, he grabbed her by the hips, flipped her over in one smooth movement so that she was on all fours, then slipped an arm around her waist and literally dragged her back onto his aching cock.

He latched his hot mouth onto Watanuki's neck and suckled harshly. One of his hands found her left breast while the other around her waist snuck down past her soft black curls to ruthlessly circle the slick little clit he found there. Her long, tortured scream was music to his ears as her arms gave out beneath her and she clung to her pillow with hunched shoulders, coming _hard_ and slickly around him.

Doumeki continued to pump harder and faster into Watanuki, his climax blurring at the edges of his consciousness. A full moment later after continuously pounding and prolonging the little sparks or Watanuki's climax, Doumeki's whole body tensed and he thrust into his lover a final time, his hips grinding slightly, making sure he emptied his entire load into Watanuki's trembling body.

Seconds passes before he slipped out and spooned behind her contently, one hand still buried slickly between her legs as two fingers lazily stroked the rough patch located deep inside where his cock had just been pounding.

Their heavy breaths were the only sounds in the room as they came down from their high. Watanuki reached back and grasped Doumeki's free hand and held them together over her heart, right above her glowing pink breasts. Her whole body was rather flushed now, Doumeki thought in satisfaction, dropping a light kiss onto Watanuki's damp neck.

"We should really thank Yuuko for this gift." He whispered into the salty skin. Watanuki's eyes were rapidly sliding shut as the post mind-blowing sexual trembles soaked through her body, causing her to go slack in Doumeki's arms.

"Maybe I'll make her a cake." She muttered sleepily, not too eager to think about what Yuuko would demand as penance for putting his in this form. The large, strong hand between her thighs receded, trailing a thin wet line of sticky juices along her stomach and around her navel.

"Maybe we should make her a baby." Doumeki replied, voice monotone. He felt the body in his arms tense immediately, and true to form, he didn't have to wait long…

"WHAT?!" Watanuki screamed. "Are you CRAZY?!" She jerked up onto her knees with surprisingly renewed energy, grabbed a pillow, and proceeded to smother her idiotic laughing boyfriend. _The nerve of him!_ "How dare you? You ass!" They wrestled for a few moments more in a flurry of pillows, sheets, and sloppy open-mouthed kissed, before Doumeki finally got the upper hand and pinned her back onto the sheets, her wrists held together over her head in one of his large palms. This inadvertently caused her to arch her back, thus thrusting her perky breasts into his muscular chest. He wasted no time before driving back into her once again, bringing her to another agonizing climax in just minutes. By the time they'd finished this time, Watanuki could only lie there staring dazedly at the ceiling.

"Am I that good?" Doumeki drawled beside her, feeling no need to hide the satisfaction and sheer male pride in his voice. Eventually, the body next to him shifted and Watanuki sat up. She took one glance at Doumeki before treating him to a glorious view of her positively ravished female body as she stood and headed towards where he knew to be her bathroom, and consequently, the bath.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked huskily, cupping a breast in each hand and tweaking her pert nipples lightly. Suddenly she blinked.

Doumeki's eyes narrowed as Watanuki let out a little 'oh' while she teased her own breasts, as if she hadn't realized what type of affect she could have on herself. She was, after all, originally a male. It was her frantic moan, however, as she slumped against the wall and dropped one of her hands between her thighs, that had him on his feet in seconds, his own hands on her and aiding her to stroke faster as he swallowed her screams.

They never did make it to the bath.

oooOOOooo

the end

oooOOOooo

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed my very first posted xxxHOLIC fic and my first real lemon.

R&R. Thank you.

sexypancake


End file.
